Angel de dia, Diablo de noche
by Nai SD
Summary: De dia soy el responsable y compremetido Dr Chiba De noche el alocado y mujeriego Endimion Y cuando todo estaba en paz y amor Aparece mi rubia turbación
1. Presentandome

.

**ANGEL DE** **DIA** , **DIABLO DE NOCHE**

/p

.

.

**_Presentandome_**

.

...+...+...**...+...+..

.

Hola mi nombre es Darien , Darien Chiba, tengo 24 años , y mi residencia esta en la ciudad Nō 10 Tokio , Aunque tengo casas por otros lugares ( legado de mis padres ) pero a mi la verdad ... No me van ni me vienen , me da igual.

Lo que si me importa y creo que a ustedes también les importará el lo siguiente : sufro de doble personalidad no se si "sufro" porque no es enfermedad , en realidad no se lo que es algo loco? Provablemente bueno ahí les presento a mis dos yo :

**Dr** **Chiba**

Un medico cirujano , con buena reputación pese a mi edad . Sin amigos, muy introvertido , vergonzoso , responsable , un tanto aburrido y sobre todo un hombre muy pero muy compretido con mi trabajo . Trabajo en el hospital publico de mi ciudad , ya que me pagan igual o más que en un sanatorio privado y me siento mucho más a gusto atendiendo a gente con pocos recursos sin dinero suficiente para solventar la cuota de una clinica, aunque debo aceptar que va gente de todo tipo de clases sociales ... Tengo una " novia " llamada Michiru , porque entre comillas? bueno porque solo lo es cuando tengo alguna conferecias de empresas , y ella es muy refinada , es como una relación de simbiosis ella me ayuda a mi y yo a ella , pero no paso nada más entre nosotros que algún casto beso fingido . En fin a este Dr Chiba se lo puede encontrar de día y en alguna reunión de empresas , ya que yo soy el dueño de " Chihostels" una de las mejores lineas de hoteles en el mundo.

**Endimion**

Un nombre mítico no? Pero eso fue lo que me gusto , ni en pedo revelaría a ninguno de mis "amiguitos" de noche mi verdadera identidad , arruinaría la reputación de Dr Chiba , la de Endimion y me tratarían de loco ... Bueno ahora hago la auto descripción : la verdad que soy guapo , eso de descargar mis penas en el gimnasios me asentó muy bien , también soy muy pero muy engreído ya se han dado cuenta , y eso es muy necesario para alguien que se acuesta casi todas las noches con una mina diferente ... Jajajaj soy el rey en eso y nada ni nadie me sacará el trono jajaa , algo que también me gusta mucho son la bebidas alcohólicas ... No es que sea un borracho de callejón pero me gustan más de lo que debería ... Y bueno esta demás decirles que soy algo así como un vampiro solo salgo a acechar a mis presas por las noches ..

... Y bueno esas son mis dos personalidades muy diferentes no ? , tengo motivo para hacer esta locura ? No se creo saberlo , pero eso ya no es una presentación ... Jajajja ...

**..++..**

**Prólogo**

...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*

**Nai** **dice:**

Holis! Aquí les dejo una más de mis locuras ... Jajajaj loco no? Pero hace bastante lo tenía en mi cabecita y bueno ...Quiero al Darien responsable pero también al alocado jajaja y así surgió ... Espero que les guste y que me dejen review ! ... Sin más nos leemos en el proximo !


	2. Un día y una noche en mi vida

**_Starvenus:_** bueno aquí esta el primer cap. Espero no haberme tardado mucho! Jajaja ... Bsitos ! Gracias por el review!

**_Sailor_ _nemesis_** : claro tendré más cuidado jajaja , igual alguna siempre Se me pasa y pido perdón por ello! ... Me alegra que te halla gustado ... Muchisimas gracias por el review me alienta mucho! Jajaj ... Bsitos!

.

...*...+...*...+...*...+...*...+...*...+...*...+...*...+...*...+...*...+...

.

**Un** **dia** y **una noche en mi vida**

...*...*...*...*...*...*...*..

.

.

.

Aca les cuento como es un día y una noche en mi vida ...

**Un** **dia**

Llegó a eso de las 5 a.m a mi departamento , me baño , me cambio , me pongo perfume y trato de eliminar de mi cuerpo cualquier rastro de la noche anterior ... Para resumir dejo de ser Endimion , para ser el noble Dr Chiba , cojo mis falsas gafas para cortos de vista , agarro las llaves compruebo que todo este en orden y me subo a mi convertible rojo ... Encaminándome hacía el hospital .

– Hola Mich – saludo a mi secretaría y supuesta "novia"

– Buenos días Dr Chiba... – Me saluda muy cordialmente ... Aunque en verdad ella sea una buena amiga sabe que frente a todos , no me gusta que me tuteen ni que me llamen Darien

– Michiru , tráeme las historia clínicas de los pacientes ... Que hoy tienen turno – le ordené mientras me calzaba el guardapolvo

– Si Doctor ya se las traigo– me dijo saliendo de mi consultorio

Michiru Kaiou es una mujer muy pero muy refinada , tiene mi edad , cualquiera que la viera pensaría que es una nariz para riba que se cree el centro del universo por su posición económica y demás pero es todo lo contrarío , es muy amable y respetuosa . Pesé a su posición económica , ella cree que debe trabajar y esforzarse pala lograr lo que se propone como cualquier persona normal . Mi relación verdadera con ella es de mi amigos , pero como ambos debemos ocultar nuestro verdadera realidad .. Para no levantar sospechas decimos que somos "novios"! ...

... Yo tengo que ocultar lo de mi doble personalidad y Mich que es lesbiana y en vez de tener "novio" tiene Novia , algo difícil lo se pero si quiere mantener esa relación como siempre le digo tarde o temprano sus padres familiares , amigos etc . Se tendrán que enterar.

– Aca tiene Doctor lo que me pidió , y su café diario.. –

– Gracias Michiru.. Y dile a los pacientes que ya pueden ir entrando – ella acintió

Soy médico cirujano , pero actualmente me estoy desempeñando como médico de cabezera .. Y bueno luego de atender a mis pacientes , que por cierto fueron una gran cantidad , siendo las 2 de la tarde me voy de regreso a mi departamento. Me vuelvo a duchar y me tiro a mi cama para disponerme a descansar...

**Una** **noche**

Suena el despertador , siendo las 10 de la noche me levanto y me dirijo a la cocina!

– Al fin se levanta la bella durmiente – se burla mi primo hermano

– Seiya , no te burles , vos porque no trabajas , flojo! – le dije

– Más vale que no trabajo , no lo necesito! ... Además vos sos el boludo que te gusta trabajar! –

– Y sí ... Seiya nuestros viejos trabajaron duro para tener lo que tenemos ! No es justo para ellos que nosotros nos lo pasemos aplastando ... – lo reté

– Bueno , bueno no empieces con tus sermones ... Vos cambiate y alistate que yo me doy una ducha rápida y nos vamos a cazar sí! – y sí era lo mejor que podía decirme

Me saque la ropa anticuada que llevaba .. Y me puse una bien moderna , poco a poco me iba convirtiendo en Endimion , me puso gel en mi cabello y me rocíe con ese perfume que a las mujeres tanto les gusta ...!

Me terminé de alistar ... Me miré al espejo y la verdad es la verdad soy guapisimo jajaja ... Mi estomago empezó a sonar así que mientras mi primo se bañaba me dispuse a comer pizza, no es mi comida preferida pero me gusta... Pese a que yo y la tortuga nos vivamos peleando y parezcamos negro y blanco, en el fondo nos queremos mucho . Seiya Kou tiene mi edad , va para ser precisos es 4 días mayor que yo, no lleva mi apellido , ya que es primo mio por parte de mi amada tía Kakyuu Chiba . Ambos tuvimos vidas muy complicadas y es por eso que nos unen cosas mucho más fuertes que un simple lazo de primos! Como dice el dicho yo cuido su espalda y el cuida la mia... Y no esta demás decir que Endimion y Seiya son los más populares entre los cazadores ! Las mejores presas siempre son nuestras! Somos la envidia de todo Tokio!

– Vamos Endy!– me dijo luego de haber agarrado la billetera las gafas y el celular

– Vamos – le respondí

Bajamos , nos metimos en la limusina , e indicamos a Jedite , nuestro chófer, el destino . Entramos al lugar y las miradas femeninas se empezaron a posar en nosotros como de construmbe .

Luego de aproximadamente dos horas – Bueno creo que llegó la hora ... – Nos dijo muy picaron Kumada – A elegir presa! – los que compartiamos mesa acentimos

– Uy esa rubia de allá se ve muy apetecible !– dijo mi primillo

– Si para vos será.. Pelotudo ... Sabes muy bien de la pica que yo les tengo a las rubias– le dije cortante, él lo hace apropósito , –grr grr – gruní mitad de mentira mitad enserio

– Y ahí van de nuevo ... El pan nuestro de cada día ... Rubias o morochas ? – Se burlaba Andrew , yo lo fulminé con la mirada

– Como siempre te digo Endy – ay no! – algún día tenés que superar tu odio por las " RUBIAS" – Me dijo Nícolas burlandose y recalcando la ultima palabra , yo volví a fulminar con la mirada , sí hay algo que detesto es esa palabra

– Cerra el hojete – me defendió mi primo , el muy puto me conoce muy bien! Jajaja

– Gracias... Creo que yo , ya encontré mi blanco !– dije aciendome el desentendido dirigiendome al mismo

Una pelinegra , con un cuerpito ,mamita querida , no era de los mejores , pero algo es algo ... Me acerqué la empecé a hipnotizar , le hice beber , y le inyecté el veneno

– Bailas ? – le dije en susurro al oído

– Si eso quieres! – me respondió de manera sexy

Le tome la mano y nos dirigimos a las afueras del lugar – Tu cueva o la mia ? – amenazante le pregunté – te aviso nomas que la mia queda a kilometros de aquí y veo que estas apuradita! – agregué no dejandole opción , amo tener el control de todo

– La mia entonces! – jajaja otra sumisa más

Y así no dirigimos a la "cueva" de la pelinegra , que no dejaba de parlotear creo que dijo que se llamaba Rei , bueno eso no importa!

Nos dirijimos a la habitación , y le quité la ropa ella hizo lo mismo que con la mia , empesé a deslizar mi lengua por su cuerpo , intruducí mis dedos en ella para prepararla , y la hice sufrir ...

– Por fabor , haslo ya – me rogaba , yo como no estaba ni siquiera excitado como de costumbres decidí extenderle la agonía – te imploro , mierda , hazlo ya! – jajaja , me encanta que me rueguen las cosas

– Si eso quieres ... – le dije imitándola , y luego la penetre y empezamos a danzar un baile aburrido para mi gusto , pero ella no opinaba lo mismo ya que sus gemidos de placer se escuban por toda la habitación ...

**Mientras tanto en algun lugar de** **londres** ...

Un joven esperaba a su novia ... Cuando esta llegó la saludo con un apasionado y amoroso beso ... Se arrodilló frente a ella con una cajita roja en sus manos y dijo:

– Mi preciosa , dueña de cada uno de mis suspiros , hace cuatro años que has decidido alumbrar con tu luz mi oscura vida y que me haz hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo ... Y por eso , y por miles de cosas más .. Quiero pedirte que me hagas eternamente feliz .. Princesa desearías pasar el resto de tu vida junto a mi? – esto ultimo lo dijo abriendo el pequeño cofre

– Amor... – dijo la dichosa joven , entre lagrimas – Claro que quiero! Si por supuesto! – el joven le calzo , el anillo y le beso la mano mientras que ella se colgó de su cuello y lo beso. Estuvieron hablando un rato sobre su boda asta que– Amor sería mucho pedir que nos casamos en Tokio? –

– Claro , yo iba a sugerirte eso.. Pero recordé el motivo del porque nos fuimos y no quería que te hagas daño ! – dijo preocupado por su prometida

– Ay como vos bien dijiste han pasado 4 años ... Y ese imbécil solo es un mal recuerdo ... No te preocupes ... Además tu estarás con migo ! –

– Si mi princesa tienes razón ! –

...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*

**_Capitulo_** 1

**..++..**

**Nai dice:**

**Hola** chicas! después de un día de playa a escribir .. Jajaja ... Bueno espero que les halla gustado el primer capitulo! .. Como siempre cualquier duda, sugerencia , critica , etc. Que me hagan yo la acepto gustosa! Jsjsjaja ... Mil gracias por sus review .. Que los contesté uno por uno ... Son de mucho aliento y bueno sin más nos vemos la proxima... Besitos !


	3. El regreso

_Muchas gracias_ a _todas_ _por sus_ _reviews_

**naiara1254:** quien más? Jejeej pronto sabremos quien es el dichoso prometido ... Y perdon por retrasarme tanto! Espero que el cap lo recompense ... Jejeje

**Trinidad:** claro que la continuaré ... Espero que esta cap tambié te deje con ganas de más!

**yesqui2000:** uy sí ! Mi Darien esta pacar caer en sus redes ... Que guapo lo que daría por conocerlo! Jejeje

**Erika** **Serena** **Tsukino:** ay , nena que cosas dices! Si tu eres exelente en eso de la escritura ... Yo soy la que estoy en las ruinas! Jejeje Y su nuestro querido Doctor es un picaro pero pronto se la va ir la sonrisa jejejej .

**Flor** **Guajira:** uy si ahora es tu turno jejejeje ... Me alegra tanto que te paresca increible ... Y sí Mi Darien es increible ! Jejeje aca esta la conti... Bsos

**marsromina:** Uy gracias amiga me alegra mucho que te gusto mi historia , y obvio que la voy a seguir! Besitos

**Milenia** **Angels:** uy pobrecillos los dos Dios quiera que mejoren pronto amiga . Y el prometido quien es? No te lo puedo decir el tiempo lo dira ... Jejeje .. Y sí Darien es un bandido! ... Jejeje Que te mejores pronto

**_Los_** **_personajes_ _no_ _me_ _pertenecen_ _son_ _de_ _Naoko_ _Takeuchi_**

..*..+..*..+..*..+..*..+..*..+..*..+..*.. ..*..+ ..*..+..*..+..*..+..*..+..*.. .

.

**El** **regreso**

.

.

.

Luego de que mi flamante prometido . Me propusiera casamiento y decidiéramos volver a Tokio mi ciudad natal , tuvimos que atender varios asuntos entre ellos , tramitar el traslado de mis estudios , trasladar la central de la empresa de mi novio , poner en venta nuestro departamento y otros muchos asuntos de menor importancia.

Hace ya dos semanas de aquel acontecimiento , donde fui la persona más feliz del mundo! Ahhhh o al menos eso quiero creer ... Que nostalgia , volver a Tokio , ver de nuevo los rostros de mis adorables amigas , reencontrarme con mis padres y hermanos , volver a mi departamento y seguramente volverlo a ver a él ...

"Señores pasajeros, dentro de cinco minutos aterrizaremos en el aeropuerto de Tokio. Por favor, permanezcan sentados, y con el cinturón de seguridad abrochado hasta que el avión haya parado completamente los motores y la señal luminosa se apague. Por favor, comprueben que llevan consigo todo su equipaje de mano y objetos personales".

Escuché decir a la azafata , cada vez se acercaba más el momento de volver a pisar suelo japonés , aquel que con desesperación deje cuatro años atrás .Mi Japón cuanto lo amo , me siento como una traidora al a verme ido de mi país ... Pero fue necesario para que mis heridas curarán!

El aterrisaje fue dentro de todo muy tranquilo , mi mejor amiga Molly y yo nos encontrábamos al último esperando que toda le gente con prisa viajase , nosotras no teníamos ni la más mínima prisa a diferencia de toda esa gente nadie nos esperaba con los brazos abiertos . No porque no tengamos un familiar , amigo , conocido etc . Sino porque no anunciamos nada de nuestro repentino viaje para que sea sorpresa.

Luego de haber descendido del avión , y haber esquivado a todas esas personas emocionadas .. Ya caminando en las calles de mi ciudad , que tantas imágenes me traía a la mente ,mi peliroja amiga me saco de mi mundo!

— Serena , deberíamos rentar alguna habitación ya pronto oscurecerá ... ! Hemos caminado tres horas como peregrinos sin rumbo! — dijo en tono sarcástico mi menuda amiga

— Claro! Aquí tengo la tarjeta de crédito Molly — dije casi en susurro y con un tono de desgano

— Amiga te sientes bien ... Deberías verte a un espejo parece que fueras a un funeral ... Animo pronto te casaras! — lo ultimo casi lo grito , siempre me saca un sonrisa

Que Molly notara mi repentino cambio de animo me pareció de lo más normal , yo no suelo ser muy sentimental ni cursi ... No desde aquel día . Debía ser fuerte , sino moriría de depresión! Y la verdad mi recuerdos aquellos que había enterrado en lo más profundo de mi corazón me jugaban una mala pasada , pero ¡no! No permitiré que esa estupidez me arruine mi felicidad , no otra vez como dijo Mina mi loca amiga a la cual estrañé un montón " Cuando la vida te dé un motivo para llorar , desmuestralé que hay mil motivos para reir" y con este dulce recuerdo me lancé a "mi" esponjosa cama y haciéndole honor a mi sobrenombre comencé a saltar .Molly me lanzó una de las tantas almohadas , que nos había traído "la de limpieza" y yo obvio que le respondí , sumiendonos en una infantil guerra de almohadas .

**Oo°oOo°oO**

— O vamos pequeño me debes una ! — Dios esa mujer me esta volviendo loco

— Que parte no entiendes de que solo fuiste una más en mi lista ... Solo fue sexo nada más! — es más terca que Seiya

— Que hermosa señorita veo por aquí! — canturreo Nicolás luego de dar notorio silbido y mirar de arriba abajo a la pelinegra , que para mi suerte lo miro

— Ay al fin un hombre que valore mi belleza! — susurra ¿sonrojada? Mi acosadora

— Mi nombre es Nícolas Kumada . A sus ordenes — uy mi amigo quedó rendido a sus pies

— Rei Hino guapo! — dijo mientras le estrechaba la mano , aproveche esto para fugarme y buscar una nueva "presa"

Esta vez la afortunada que me vislumbro , fue como siempre una pelinegra, se veía muy joven pero no importa si esta aquí es por algo! Y si la quiero será mía

— Hola preciosa! — le dije no me salió nada más que extraño . Siento que no debo ser ni directo , ni grosero con ella pero porque?

— Hola y gracias — me respondió muy sonrojada

O Dios esta joven es demasiado inocente ... Nos presentamos tomamos algunos tragos , bueno al menos yo porque ella no se termina el primero! Le dí varias indirectas pero no capto ninguna , creo que se equivoco de boliche o yo me equivoque de presa . Que rayos... ! Es una niña en cuerpo de adulta , no entiende ni mierda! La verdad pobre me da lastima , habrá venido sola aquí? Creo que por primera vez después de tres años , tendré que olvidarme por esta noche de darme un revoltijo!

Tenía ganas de irme a mi casita , pero también sentía la imperiosa necesidad de proteger a esta niña y sí hago las dos? No! Sera mejor que me valla olvidando de ello! ... Que impotencia , a nuestro alrededor todo el publico masculino la mira con una cara de lujuria y como no hacerlo , esta vestida bien provocativa! Esas piernas blancas como la nieve , esas curvas ... Basta Darien! No sigas da gracias que no tomaste muchas copas y no te alejes de esa "niña" . Me puse a mirar la facciones de su cara y se parecía mucho a la foto que yo tengo de mi madre...

— Hotaru , princesa al fin te encuentro! — sentía el grito de un joven , que parecía que conocía a mi acompañante y la abrazo

— Zafiro! —dijo alarmada —que haces aquí? — pregunto muy asustada acaso sera el novio?

— Hotaru Tomoe ! No te vuelvas a escapar más me oíste! — la retó el peliazul , no parece el novio

Con que esta pequeña se había escapado , ya me parecía . Miré bien al atolondrado joven y tenía unos hermosos hojos color zafiro iguales a los míos! Se parece demasiado a mi! Si no fuera por su mirada más inocente y cabello zafiro es idéntico a mí ... Que diablos? Primero la chica se parece a mi madre , y ahora el joven que parece ser su hermano es casi idéntico a mi! Creo que si me pase de copas...

— Señor Endimion , señor Endimion! — oí que me llamaban

— si ? — fue lo único que pude responder

— Gracias por cuidar de mi hermana , si le hubiese pasado algo mi padre me hubiese matado — okey yo cuide de Hotaru?

— De nada . Ustedes no son de por aquí verdad ? — tenían un acento raro

— No señor , vivimos en el campo a las afueras de la ciudad — entiendo todo .

— Ahhh . No me digas señor solo Endy ! — me hacia sentir viejo

— Disculpanos Endy pero ya es muy tarde para nosotros! No estamos acostumbrados a este ambiente . Además no tenemos auto! —

— Mi chófer con gusto los acercará a su casa — no podía permitir que se vallan solos

Los guié asta mi limosina! Y fui con ellos por si la dudas , el viaje fue tranquilo Zafiro regañaba a su "pequeña" hermana . Mientras ella se justificaba y objetaba que tenía la suficiente edad para decidir por sí misma ... La situación me pareció muy tierna , ojala mis pequeñitos hermanos no hubiesen muerto en aquel accidente ... Tendría a alguien quien cuidar y protejeren . Pero parece que el concepto de " familia " no va conmigo... Dos veces tuve una y las dos me fue mal! Pasamos yo y mi conductor a dejar a los hermanos y luego yo decidí volver a mi departamento , la verdad ni ganas tenía de volver al bailable!

El despertador , me hace saltar de la cama . Debía ir a trabajar , para ello me asié , vestí y peine . Dispuesto a ir a trabajar! Encendí mi auto ... Un nuevo día empezó!

El día de trabajo fue agotador , por suerte termine media hora antes , gracias a Dios , hoy ni ganas tengo de ir a un boliche así que me quedaré tranqui en mi casa ... O ya se puedo invitar a Mich

— Mich , anoche dormí de maravilla ... Y hoy no pienso salir . Y hace mucho que no pasamos un buen tarde de amigos vienes? — vi la cara que puso creo que ya tiene planes en ese caso ...

— Uy Darien lo siento tanto , pero esta mañana me encontré en el hotel que vamos con Haru a una amiga que no veo hace años ... Y con otras amigas en común le daremos una fiesta sorpresa! — se notaba muy alegre. Oigo sonar el timbre de mi celular

— Hola ? — vi quien era y el no suele llamarme en horas de trabajo

— Señor necesito que venga a la empresa lo más pronto posible ... Ay un tema urgente que atender —

...+...*...+...

**_Capítulo_** 2

..*..+..*..+..*..+..*..+..*..+..*..+..*.. ..*..+ ..*..+..*..+..*..+..*..+..*.. .

**_Nai_** **_dice:_** Y regresé ! Jejej como estan? ... Uuuu perdonen la demora .. XD ...Pero queria adelantar con mi otro finc ... I am Sorry .. Intentare actualizar lo más pronto posible ...jeje ... Gracias por leerme , dejarme reviews , ponerme en favoritos a mi y a mi historia, por seguirme , por apoyarme , etc . No saben lo feliz que me pongo al saber que me leen ... Jejeje ya estamos en el mes de los enamorados así que ... Ummm secreto! Jejejej estoy loca . Bueno ya saben criticas , tomatasos , sugerenciad , ideas y demás me lo hacen saber no me ofendo ... Besitos y asta el prox !

Nos leemos! Bye


	4. Bienvenida

**Bienvenida**

.

.

.

Ayer me encontré con una vieja amiga , Michiru , intercambiamos el número de celular y ella me pasó su Dirección . Hoy cuando me levanté ella me pidió que valla a su casa , dijo que estaba algo engripada y su pareja no podía ir a verla por lo que me pidió sí podía ir a prepararle algo de comer . Me pareció extraño que me lo pidiera estando Mina , pero no me molesto!

Le pedí a Molly que me acompañara y así lo hizo! Ahora vamos en el taxi camino a casa de Michiru . Ver todos estos lugares que hacia años no veía me estaba poniendo algo nostálgica . Oh pasamos por el Crow Center , y mi estúpidos recuerdos me venían, siempre frecuantabamos con EL este lugar ... Dios tanto me odias ! Porque? Porque todo me lo recuerda a EL! Maldita sea! Pensé que ya lo había clavado bien profundo en el olvido ... Pero no estaba equivocada tanto es el odio que siento por el que todo me lo recuerda , el día que nos conocimos , nuestro amor a escondidas , cuando al fin pudimos ser novios, cuando me hizo de El , cuando me prometió que estaría siempre a mi lado y cuando se follo a Neherenia en el sillón de sus departamento... Nooo! No puedo dejarme caer en mi miseria. Porque? ... Porque aún sufro con esos malditos recuerdos!

— Tierra llamando a Serena! ...Ya llegamos Sere... — Me saco Molly de mis pensamientos

— Sí claro! Tomé quédese con el vuelto! — dije dándole el dinero al chofer . Quería salir rápido de ese encierro

Michiru me había dicho que dejaría las llaves en el buzón , así no se tenía que levantar. Me pareció buena idea, hice tal y como ella me dijo y abrí la puerta Molly entró y cerré la puerta. El pasillo estaba algo oscuro por lo que al llegar a la sala de estar tantee buscando el interruptor. Lo encendi y ...

—¡ SORPRESA! — gritaron ¿mis amigos? — Bienvenida a Japón!

Que? Me habían hecho mis amigos una fiesta sorpresa ... What? Globos ,cornetas , papelitos de colores ? Esto es para mi ? O siento resbalar algo húmedo por mi mejilla...

— Esto ... Esto ... Es ...para... Mi? — la verdad la emoción me hacia tartamudear

— Sí nos hubieses habisado que volverías hubiésemos echo algo mejor coneja! — me dijo Haru , yo la abrace.

— Abrazó de grupo — Me dijo Mina mientras jalaba a Michiru . Y se unian al abrazó

Haru la mas alta nos acariciaba la cabeza , mientras yo y Mina llorábamos de la alegría oh cuanto tiempo sin ver a mis amigas... Cuanto las estrené

Cuando el abrazó término ... Mire a mi alrededor y había más personas gire la vista y me encontré con Yaten y Taiki dos viejos amigos ... Con Kelvin, Alan y Melissa amigos de la secundaria . Con una peliazul que desconocía y por último en un rincón estaban mis padres y Sammy ... Corrí hacia ellos y me tiré como una niña a sus brazos y volví a llorar de felicidad...

— Ay mi pequeña tanto tiempo! Tas echa toda una mujer , Una mujer hermosa como tú padre

— Que difces Kenji sí la belleza me la saco a mi verdad Serena ?

— Los dos son muy hermosos o cuanto los estrené! Ven Sammy no seas arisco — le dije con una sonrisa a mi pequeño hermano estaba echo todo un adolescente .

— Ay Serena tonta asta que al fin vuelves te echamos mucho de menos ... Y porque tú repentino regreso? — Mi hermano y sus preguntas me hice la tonta y fue asta donde estaban los Kou.

— Taiki , Yaten hermanitos tanto tiempo! — Les dije abrazandolos a ellos también para mi son como dos hermanos.

— Ay Coneja somos mayores que vos! — dijo Yaten fingiendo enfado

— Lo que este amargado quiere decirte es que nos da muchísimo gusto volver a verte! — dijo caballerosamente Taiki — Amy ven! — le hizo un ademan con la mano y la chica vino con la cabeza gacha y ruborizada — Ella es Amy Mizuno mi novia y Amy ella es Serena Tsukino una vieja amiga ...

— Un gusto conocerte Amy eres una chica muy bonita! — dije mientras le sonreía , le abrace como sí le conociese de toda la vida

— El gusto es mío co... Digo Serena. Taiki y Yaten me han hablado mucho de vos ... Dicen que eres un ángel ... Además no veía la hora de conocerte — guau siento que seremos buenas amigas , está joven me inspira confianza

— No hay problema llamame coneja sí quieres... A ti Taiki te felicito tienes una muy bonita novia! — le sonrei y pase la mirada por Yaten, le abrace — y tú Yaten tienes alguna novia ?

— Keh novia yo justito ... Ya sabes coneja esas cosas no son para mi! — me dijo yo aún lo abrazaba

— Todo muy lindo Sere — habló la loca que se había acercado — Pero lamento decirte que este bomboncito es MÍO! — sí eso quería ver celosa a Mina se cuanto le gusta Yaten

— Eh loca vos no sos nadie para decirle eso a Serena ... Ella es mi amiga y yo no soy nada tuyo! — le contestó con convicción mi Yaten — Te eh dicho que no siento nada por ti! Y además tú tampoco ... Eres solamente una más de mis fans . No se porque creen que porque seamos cantantes se tienen que tomar atribuciones que no les corresponden — dijo muy firme y vi como cada palabra le dolía a mi amiga — Espero que te haya quedado claro no quiero volver a repetirlo ... !

— Eres un desalmado y amargado Yaten como puedes despreciarme así ! — dijo Mina ente sollosos , yo me sentí culpable y le abrace muy fuerte

— Muy simple es la verdad y no quiero que te hagas ilusiones conmigo ... Sí crees que te corresponderé espera sentada!

— No seas tan rudo con ella Yaten ... Ambos son mis amigos y no quiero que se peleen ... NO! En mi presencia ...

— Ella es la que me busca! — Iba a contestarle pero Mina levanto la cabeza y le dio la espalda a Yaten

— Vámonos Serena no permitire que este amargado arruine tú fiesta de bienvenida ...! — Me sorprende lo madura que puede llegar a ser Mina y eso que todos la vemos como la más chiquilina.

Luego de la pequeña discusión que tuvieron mis amigos . Yo pedí un momento a todos su atención y les presente a mi mejor amiga y mi sostén Molly ... Con ese tan lindo carácter que sólo ella puede tener enseguida los cautivo a todos los presentes . También les conté lo de mi boda y casi todos me felicitarnos , menos mi mamá . Ella simplemente no dijo nada . Y mi papá, el contento me felicito y todo! No podía creerlo hace cuatro años cuando la noticia era la misma pero sólo cambiaba el prometido , me hizo un escándalo de aquellos ... Y bueno el decía que a EL no le tenía confianza y bueno lamentablemente tuvo razón! Pero eso no importa ya que pronto sere la flamante Sra Blackmoon! Sí! ... Ahh tiene algo que no encaja eso!..

La verdad que me la pase genial en esa pequeña e íntima fiesta ... Me había imaginado que algo me iban a hacer yo que se una cena o algo ... Pero esto superó mis expectativas! La verdad estoy feliz de tener tan buena familia y amigos. De más está decir que todo se lo debo a Michiru. Ella y Mina la organizaron! Habían venido todas esas personas a las cuales estrañe ... Bueno casi todas faltaba EL ... Oh agradecia que no hubiese estado lo menos que quiero es encontrarmelo. Y el que tampoco estuvo es mi mejor amigo varón Seiya es raro le pregunté a sus hermanos y me dijeron que sólo se veían cuando tenían que ensallarar y cruzaban alguna que otra palabra imprescindible ... Pero son hermanos como pueden estar peliados , no se no me atreví a preguntarles! Antes eran tan unidos veo que su relación cambio en estos cuatro años ... Y sí no puedo pretender que todo siga igual.

**Oo°oOo°oO**

Malachaite , mi asistente me había llamado para que valla a las oficinas de la empresa con urgencia! Pero para que? El no es de ser impulsivo por lo que seguro pasó algo importante , y de ser así porque no llamó a Seiya sabe que yo estoy ocupado ... O ya se seguramente lo llamó y no respondió ese tortuga debe de estar soñando!

En fin lo importante es que ya estoy aquí en la empresa a punto de entrar en la oficina , gvolpeó por sí las dudas . Se que es mi oficina pero Mal la habita y no quiero interrumpir nada ... Escucho un " pase " y entró ... Al entrar me encuentro con que en la oficina hay dos jóvenes parados ellos giran para mirarme y les veo cara de asombro , yo debo estar igual que hacen Hotaru y Zafiro acá?

— Endimion ? — me alcanza a balbucear Zafiro

— Endy , — me dijo Hotaru mientras me abrazaba

Para stop! Hotaru me estaba abrazando mientras lagrimeaba ? Que diablos , No yo no podía permitir que esa "niña" llorase le abrace. Pero que decir casi nadie me había pillado así . Ellos me conocen como Endimion y yo me presente como el Dr o Sr Chiba .Que pensaran de mi ? Oh las palabras no salían de boca . Mire a Mal y el tampoco entendía mucho . El no sabía que yo era Endimion por las noches ! Sólo había una palabra para describir el momento . MIERDA!

— Me temo que ustedes estan confundidos el es mi patron a quienes ustedes buscaban el Sr Chiba

Hotaru al instante se separo de mi! Y llegue a ver su sonrojo , pero luego me miro de arriba a bajo y me sonrio con confianza e inocencia .

— No señor el es Endy ... Yo no puedo equivocarme! — sus ojos le brillaban y tenía una expresión de admiración cuando pronunció el diminutivo de mi nombre

— Yo apoyo a mi Hermana — Habló muy serio y seguro de sí — este hombre nos dijo que se llamaba Endimion .

Tragame tierra este pibe está muy decidido y Mal no va a dar el brazo a torcer ... Creo que es momento de que yo hable ... Pero que? O ya se!...

— Señores que no pueden pensar que soy los dos Endimion Chiba . — no no podía mentir era pésimo para eso.

— Pero señor ambos sabemos que usted no podía se llama de esa forma sino que se llama Dar... Digo ... Digo ... Bueno usted ya sabe como se llama ,Además los conoce?

Sin otro remedio le tuve que contar a Malachaite la situación. El es uno de mis mejores y más viejos empleados además que es también amigo. Debo admitir que se sorprendió un poco pero después me dijo que era algo normal ! Yo necesitaba divertirme.. Y los chicos bueno ellos no se lo tomaron nada bien de echo me llamaron mentiroso . Y eso no me sorprendió , la pobre de Hotaru se veía dolida pero yo le expliqué con ternura , papel que aprendí por ser médico , y luego lo comprendió... Más tarde me explicó porque estaba llorando y yo por poco lloro también! ...

Ella había perdido a su padre pude ver el dolor en sus ojos . Y la comprendía valla que yo en mi momento hice lo mismo... Bueno fuera nostalgia! ... Que tienen que ver ellos conmigo ? Fácil son mis hermanos... Sí! Escucharon bien son mis hermanos aquellos que creí por tantos años muerto . Oh mi mente no lo asimilaba pero mi corazón sí ahora entiendo mi calidez hacia ellos la ternura que me producían el parecido de Hotaru con mi madre ... O Dios estoy Feliz que más me puede dar la vida recupere a mis hermanos que creía muertos... Sí! Soy Feliz ... !

**Oo°oOo°oO**

Hace ya dos semanas de aquella linda sorpresa que mis amigos y familiares cercanos me dieron... Hace dos semanas que me reencontrarse con mi pasado! Pero estas dos semanas me han servido de mucho . Entre otras cosas aprendí que no debo prestarle atención a estupideces y también que tengo amigos que me aman sin importar el tiempo o el espacio ...

Hoy es un día importante porque me estoy trasladando a mi viejo departamento . Sí a ese que con desesperación abandoné! Al mismo , sabía que este momento llegaría tendría que volver y habitarlo por dos meses asta mi boda . Poco tiempo pero lo peor de todo es que está en el mismo edificio que el de EL y no sólo eso sino en la misma planta ... Sin duda me lo tendría que encontrar . No es que esto yo no lo sabía al contrario cinco años atrás yo había elegido este lugar para estar cerca de ÉL... Se preguntaran por que no simplemente alquiló otro lugar y este le vendo. Fácil para mi es como un desafío! No puedo vivir eternamente con ese dolor en el pecho y escapando... No! Debo enfrentar mis problemas y arreglarlos! ...

Está mañana cuando vine con Molly a ver en el estado en el que se encontraba ... Me encontré con Seiya , me sorprendió verlo ahí . Eran primos pero no fue eso lo más sorprendente sino que me ignorò olimpicamente. Pueden creerlo eso de Seiya no me lo esperaba era mi mejor amigo. Se tratase de EL el que lo hiciera bueno valla y pase pero no! Era Seiya que me había ignorado ... Que diablos yo le mire para saludarlo y el me vio y se sorprendió de verme lo noté pero luego hizo como sí nada y continuo...Ahh ...pronto hablaré con el , con Seiya , y arreglaré alguna cuenta que tenga pendiente y no me acuerde ...

En fin acá me encuentro yo en la vereda del edificio intentando arrastrar una de mis válijas sola . Molly se fue a ver a sus padres , para avisarles que volvió y que viviría con migo ... Ante el me prometió que vendría pronto a Japón pero aún no ah llegado ayer hable con el y me dijo que ya término el papeleo que le faltaba y hoy por la noche ya estaría en Tokio por lo que estoy ansiosa estas dos semanas lo eh echado tanto de menos ...

O Dios está valija ay cielos .. Ouch me duele mi pierna. Hay hay duele mucho .. ! Ah

— Señorita quiere que la ayude? — escucho a mis espaldas una voz masculina , mis lágrimas caen pese dolor del golpe , sí un ayuda no estaría nada mal .

— Claro sí no es moles... — me quedé sín palabras ... Que mierda estoy segura este hombre es es Darien ?

No! Que hace aquí... O claro es su edificio también ... No porque ahora ... Porque?

...+...*...+...

**Capitulo3**

..*..+..*..+..*..+..*..+..*..+..*..+..*.. ..*..+ ..*..+..*..+..*..+..*..+..*.. .

**Nai** **dice:**

Hola chicas? Como están? Tanto tiempo que no actualizo! Perdón por la tardanza ... Prometo que cuando termine " una chica común y corriente " actualizare más seguido uu ... Espero que el cap les haya gustado!:) y ya saben críticas sugerencias , tomátasos (?) . Me lo hacen saber ... GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REVIEW ... Vere Canedo , alcia , Erika Serena Tsukino. , marsromina , naiara1254 , Usako-Chiba-T , yesqui2000. A todas muchas gracias! Besitos...Nos leemos!


	5. Volverte a ver

**Volverte** a **ver**

o

o

o

Estaba que no cabía la felicidad , encontrar a mis hermanos que por años los tuve por muertos , me hace el hombre más feliz del mundo. Saber que tengo dos pequeños chiquitos para cuidar proteger y mirar ,me alegra un montón. "Chiquitos" escucharon bien aunque Hot tenga 18 y Zaff 22 ,a mi ya me nació lo de hermano mayor protector y dos semanas conviviendo con ellos , me fue lo suficiente para ganar su confianza.

La vida regreso a mi cuerpo , ya casi no salgo por las noches. Y aprendí a disfrutar del el día , que hacia casi cuatro años que no lo aprovechaba. Los días con el legendario Endimion terminaron. Ya hay cuatro personas que me llaman por mi nombre y eso es un gran logró , además estoy conociendo a esos dos chicos que hace banda que los conozco , pero que en realidad no sabia nada de ellos. Se que Nico es un muy buen chico y ahora que conoció a la chica que lo hizo sentar cabeza se nos volvió un cursi bárbaro ... Después Drew , me enteré que el tiene un hermoso Crow y que además iba a esos bolinches para olvidar a la chica que lo tiene loco... Ah una razón parecida a la mia , sólo que el todavía no se le declaró porque no tiene el valor. Y yo , yo a mi chica la perdí para siempre ...

¡Mi chica que bien que suena eso!

Lastima que sólo es un sueño de adas. Y los finales felices no existen , una vez la tube. Tube a la hermosa rubia que me quitaba todos y cada unos de mis suspiros y lo desperdicie.

Después de cuatro años de que se fue de Tokio , Seiya me contó que la había visto en el ascensor y que al parecer tenía intenciones de volver aquí , y peor volver al departamento que alguna vez compró para estar cerca mío . El departamento de que está justo al frente del mío en la misma planta , de seguro me la voy a tener que cruzar...

Bajo del auto con ligereza para introducirme en mi departamento y veo una una rubia intentando arrastrar una valija más grande que ella ... Y puff se le calló encima de una de sus piernas . Mi instinto cabellorozo sale a la luz y decido ayudarla , me estaba dando la espalda por lo que no pude ver su cara ...

—Señorita ¿quiere que la ayude? —le digo caballerosamente pero a la vez coqueto , una mezcla de Endimion y el Sr Chiba sin duda.

—Claro sí no es moles... — decía mientras giraba hacia mi , pero al verme se quedó con la palabra en la boca

Era ella por dios ES ella. No porque ahora. ¡Mierda! Por que justo ahora que mi vida anda sobre ruedas ,¿porque Dios sos tan malo conmígo?¿Que hice para merecer esto? Porque tengo meterme en donde no me llaman porque tengo que ser tan putamente caballeroso ...

No podía articular palabra. Había estado esperando este momento y ahora quiero salir corriendo como un adolescente , cuatro años más tarde y su presencia me desestabiliza , su aroma se está apoderado de mi sigue igual esa mezcla de rosas y fresas tan característicos en ella sigue intacto...

Sus facciones tan delicadas y hermosas han cambiado , ahora se puede ver más madura. Sin duda el pasó de los años le acento muy bien. Su cabello rubio entre liso y ondulado se mese al viento. Haciéndola ver como una ninfa o princesa de cuento de adas , esos ojos me miran con odio , incredulidad y otra cosa que no puedo describir. Debo decir algo , debo fingir que su presencia no me afecta , no debo actuar por mis emociones , debo ser racional...

—Cabeza de chorlito que gusto verte , veo que no has cambiado nada sigues igual de descuidada. —saqué una sonrisa de no de dónde y trate de parecer casual —Haber déjame quitarte esa balija de encima y ver sí te lastimaste.

Hice como había dicho y le quite la balija , dejandola a un lado... Ella no decía nada sólo me miraba fijamente algo que hacia que mi nerviosismo aumentara , quise acercarme para ver sí se había dañado la pierna pero ella se removio enseguida evitando que la toque.

—Vamos sólo veré sí te hiciste daño mo muerdo. —la oí gemir de dolor y hacer una mueca —Haber permiteme.

Me agaché a la altura de ella que estaba en el suelo y nuestros rostros quedaron a poca distancia , ella seguía con la mirada fija en mi y no emita sonido alguno , yo le mire y le sostuve la mirada cuando nuestros ojos se aliniaron pude ver que sus orbes celestes estaban siendo cubiertos por una pequeña capa brillosa , una lágrimas solitaria se deslizo por su mejilla , y yo no sabía sí era por dolor o por volver a í que era por primero así que levanté la botamanga del pantalón para mirarle la zona afectada , jodido raspòn se había hecho.

—Uy te has lastimado duro Cabeza de chorlito deberías tener más cuidado ¿como se te ocurre cargar con una balija más grande que tú? —le pregunté a ver sí conseguía respuesta , necesitaba volver a oír su voz

—¡Auch arde , arde mucho! —Habló al fin , su voz no había cambiado en absoluto , además que me pareció muy tierno verla haciendo puchero. —¡Ay la punta del obelisco , duele demasiado!

Sólo se limito a decir eso , y la verdad lo agradecia aunque oírlo me dejó un poco desilusionado ¿Acaso esperaba algo distinto?

—¿ Quieres que te ayude a llevar la balija al apartamento ?

—No te preocupes gracias estaré bien. —me dijo desconfiada mientas otro gemido de dolor se apoderaba de ella. Intentó pararse pero volvió a caer peor , yo sonreí.

—¿Segura? Mira que a mi no me molesta.

—No estaré bien , yo puedo sola —y sigue tan terca y orgullosa como siempre , pegó la vuelta ...

— Está bien sí eso quieres , yo me voy a tomar una buena chocolotada un gusto volver a verte cabeza de chorlito. —Camine asta el holl del departamento.

—OKEY , OKEY . NECESITO AYUDA! —me grito , yo contento me gire y agarré la balija. Y volví a caminar hacia el apartamento —¡PODRÍAS SIQUIERA AYUDARME A LEVANTAR! —Volví a girar y sonreí burlonamente y satisfecho.

—Cuando quieras linda. —está ves intenté sonreír seductoramente

—¡Maldito arrogante! —espeto , yo sólo sonreí y le tomé la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

Y otra vez al tocarla esa oleada de sensaciones se apodero de mi , de repente esas dos semanas de abstinencia están haciendo efecto. ¡Pero que estoy pensando! Apenas sí la vez y ya piensas llevártela a la cama. ¿Que pasó con eso de el discurso que le darias cuando la volvieras a ver? ¿ Que pasó con ese odio que le tienes? No se.

Ya parada gimió de dolor y solloso para luego perder el equilibrio. Le tome bien fuerte para evitar que callera , la jale hacia mi cuerpo y la pegué contra mi , pasé mi brazo por su sintura y ella entrelazó uno de los suyos por mi cuello , con la otra mano cogí la balija y caminamos lento asta el ascensor del departamento , marque piso siete y esperamos a que sonara la campanilla.

Tenerla tan cerca mío o mejor pegada a mi me estremecia. Los pelos de la nuca se me erizaron y en mi estómago parecía que andaban revoloteando miles de insectos , Estaba nervioso ¿Por que negarlo?

La tan esperada campana sonó señalando que llegamos a nuestro piso , en silencio e instintivamente nos dirigimos asta la puerta de su departamento , ella con dificultad saco una llave y luego de varios intentos logró abrir el lugar , entramos y yo apoye la balija contra la pared y cerré tras de mi la puerta fuimos directo asta el sillón y ella se sentó.

—Gracias —oí casi en susurro

Le sonreí para no incomodarla y volvía a dejar al aire la pequeña herida.

Gracias a mis dotes de doctor comprobé que sólo fue un golpe.

—Mira sólo es un raspòn , eso sí luego se te hinchara y dolera aún más . Sí quieres puedo traer de mi departamento hielo para evitar que se inflame.

Asistió y entre el dolor me dio una sonrisa. Rápidamente y en tiempo récord fui asta el departamento de al lado o sea el mío , cogí los hielos y volví lo más rápido que pude. Y la mire un rato sin que percatara mi presencia , ss veía tan linda . Sin evitarlo eché un suspiro y ella me pilló mirándola . Vi que se ruborizaba y rodaba los ojos. Salí de mi pequeña ensoñación y fui asta su cocina a tomar un bolsa plástica para poner los hielos.

—Haber mi amor que te pongo los hielos. —ella alzó una seja y me miro extrañada ay noté lo que había echo —Perdón es la costumbre Se-re-na. —¿porque? ¿ Que mierda se me pasó por la cabeza para decirle mi amor ?

—Descuida te entiendo a la perfección . —dijo con odio ¿pero que le pasaba? tanto le enojo el pequeño error. —Agradezco todo lo que hiciste pero creo que ya deberías irte. —tenía razón , que tenía yo que hacer acá.

—Sí claro , cuídate ojalá te mejores. —me acerque para darle un beso en la mejilla pero en vez de encontrarme con la misma me encontré con unos carnosos labios rosas.

No hice nada , al contrario sólo me aleje especulando com que sólo halla sido una coincidencia , peros nuestros rostros aún estaban cerca tanto que podía sentir su aliento.

—Darien ...

Habló casi sobre mis labios , acaso me está provocando. Les dije lo sensual que suena mi nombre en su boca , oh necesito besarla ¿como se sentirán esos labios? igual que antes tan deliciosos ¿o habrán cambiado?

Me acerco más a ella y la miro esperando que ella me corra o se aleje de mi. No lo hace , al contrario deshace toda distancia que halla entre nosotros , cierra los ojos , y vuelve a apoyar sus labios sobre los míos , le tomo su invitación y empiezo a moverme sobre sus labios , ella ahoga un pequeño jadeo y yo aprovechó para ingresar mi lengua en su sabrosa boca.

Su sabor no ah cambiado en lo más mínimo , sigue teniendo ese sabor dulce , adictivo , sensual aún más perfecto de lo que yo recordaba...

Necesitaba más. Tomé su rostros entre mis manos y ella enredo su suaves dedos en mi cabello , convirtiendo a un inocente beso en uno salvaje y lleno de pasión.

La falta de aire hizo que nos separamos y ambos tomamos una gran bolcanada de oxígeno.

La atracción entre nosotros era inevitable y esa pasión que hacia tanto tiempo dejamos atrás había vuelto , para nosotros las palabras no servían , nuestros cuerpos estaban echos el un para el otro , nuestros labios encajaban a la perfección y lo inevitable había sucedido...

o

o

_**Capí******__****__**tulo4**_

o

**Oo°oOo°oOo°oOo°Oo°oOo°oOo°oOo°Oo°oOo°oOo°oOo°******

Hola mil perdónes por la tardanza. Eh aquí un nuevo capitulo. ¿Que les pareció? Y ahora que creen que hará Serena le cacheteara? Con un simple beso engaña a Diamante?

¿Que pensara Darien al saber que en la vida de ella hay otra persona?

Todo esto y mucho más en el próximo capitulo! Intentaré no tardar tanto

Muchas gracias a todos y todas por sus review son quienes me inspirar, espero los sigan dejando!

Besos y abrazós

**Nai****** **SD******


	6. Ya nada es lo mismo

**Los personajes de SAILOR MOON pertenecen a la gran Naoko Takeuchi**

* * *

**Ya nada es lo mismo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La atracción entre ellos era inevitable, y la pasión que hacia más de cuatro dejaron atrás seguía ahí presente más que nunca. Sus cuerpos fueron creados el uno para el otro, sus labios encajaban a la perfección. Lo inevitable había sucedido, en él interior de cada uno de ellos aún estaba esa llama buscando ser animada.

Luego de aquel suabe, delicioso y apasionado beso que se dieron. Darien se retiró de la casa de su rubia tentación... Él no tenía nada que ver con ella ni ella nada que ver con el, era matemática pura. Y sin embargo ¿por que esa afirmación no parecía cerrar en la cabeza de ninguno de los dos?

Serena por su parte quedó con su mano apoyada en sus sensibles labios, recordando como solos habían reaccionado ante los de su ex. Y enseguida un deje de culpa la envolvió, ¿Que había hecho? Había traicionado a Ante, su "amado" prometido.

.

.

.

_**Dos semanas más tarde...**_

Darien estaba sentado en la silla con los pies apoyados en su escritorio. Ya había acabado de entender a todos sus pacientes, pero no le alegraba la idea de volver a su casa.

Desde que está viviendo con Hotaru y Zafiro sus dos hermanos, ah dejado por completo su face de Endimion para evocarse por completo a su nuevo rol como hermano mayor. La verdad que tener a sus propios hermanos, tener alguien que sabes que te está esperando en tú casa era algo muy reconfortante. Pero aún así algo le faltaba...

Le faltaba ella su rubia tentación. Con sólo un beso había logrado exitarlo como sólo ella sabía. No sólo una atracción sentimental era lo que lo unía a ella, sino que una innegable atracción física. Era increíble la forma en que su cuerpo reaccionaba ante el de ella.

Darien había pensado que con el pasó del tiempo su cuerpo la olvidaría, cosa que para su corazón era imposible. Pero se había equivocado y mucho. Había pensado que al volver a verla, la trataría con el odio que tanto decía profesarle. Pero no fue así, se dejó manipular por esa pequeña zorra en cuestión de segundos, un puchero de ella y todas las barreras que estuvo creando durante estos cuatro años se vinieron a bajo...

—Sr Chiba ya no lo quedan pacientes, sí quiere puede irse a casa de seguro sus hermanos aguardan por usted. —era Michiru a quién le divertía mucho hablarle de usted a su mejor amigo y fingido novio.

—Mich te eh dicho repetidas veces que sí no estamos en horario de trabajo me trates de voz. —su voz sonaba algo divertida pero era sólo algo por fuera. Se apresuró en volver a hablar antes de que Michiru respondiese —Vete a corretear con Haru sí quieres, ya no te necesito.

—Ummm una idea muy tentadora, pero no. Estoy peliada con Haru. —soltó Michiru casi en susurro y muy apenada.

—¿Como que la "pareja perfecta" está disuelta? ¿Que pasó? —el pelinegro no podía creer que Michiru y Haruka estén peliadas, desde que se conocieron era la primera vez que Michiru le traía algo de está índole.

—Haruka cree que no la amo, que no estoy dispuesta a pelear por nosotras. Dice que ya está cansada de fingir ante mis padres que sólo somos buenas amigas, cansada de fingir que su novia salga con otro. —dio un gran suspiro ante la mirada atenta de Darien y una lágrima traicionera se le escapó. —Dijo que sí yo estaba dispuesta a aceptar ante el mundo que éramos pareja, que la busque, además dijo que ella sí me amaba y que siempre iba a esperar por su "sirena". —Ya no pudo contener las lágrimas lloró desconzoladamente frente a Darien. El fue hasta dónde estaba ella y la abrazó con fuerza.

—Mich no se que decirte... creo que soy el menos indicado para darte sermones o consejos. Sólo te puedo decir que toda la gente alguna vez sufrió por amor, quédate tranquila que no sos la primera y tampoco vas a ser la última.

—Darien, ¿Vos sufriste por amor alguna vez? Porque digo no siempre sos ese hombre mujeriego al que las mujeres no pueden amarrar. —era verdad Michiru nunca se había enterado de su vida amorosa, y ya era hora de irle contando la verdad.

—De echo antes de ser Endy yo era un chico común con sueños y expectativas. No lo recuerdas Mich. —la aguamarina negó— No recordas que antes de irte a estudiar violín yo te dije que había una chica que me gustaba... —Ella empezó a hacer memoria y recordó, también vio el brillo especial en los ojos del pelinegro —bueno cuando vos te fuiste al fin le declare mis sentimientos hacia ella y, la muy zorra fingió corresponderme. Cualquiera que nos veía creía que ambos estábamos enamorados, de echo después de un año de estar junto yo le pedí matrimonio y su padre dijo que dejaría que nos casemos cuando ambos seamos mayores de edad... —hizo una pausa recordando lo feliz que estaba el día del cumpleaños número 18 de su rubia —cuando ella cumplió los 18 empezamos a organizar la boda. Pero nunca se concreto. —Michiru sentía a leguas lo mucho que le estaba costando a Darien abrir su corazón, podía percibir el dolor con el que su amigo recitaba cada palabra y se dio cuenta que Darien amaba a esa chica y que incluso después de valla saber que le halla echo esa chica, él la sigue amando.

—Sí no puedes responder no lo hagas pero ... ¿Porque no se concreto?... —sabía que iba ser algo aún más doloroso para el ojiazul así que lo abrazó más fuerte intentando contenerlo ella a él.

—Pues... dos semanas antes de la boda, se cumplían dos años desde que nos hicimos novios. Yo prepare algo recompensa por haberme olvidado el año anterior... —esbozo una sonrisa al recordar el berrinche que Serena le había por olvidar el "aniversario" — le envié un mensaje para que viniera al departamento pero ella nunca llegó, cuando noté su retraso y la empecé a buscar, ella ya se había lejos de mi con otro hombre... —y ahí lo poco racional que le quedaba se esfumo y comenzó a llorar como sí fuera un niño pequeño y Michiru que en parte comprendía su dolor lloró junto a él.

.

.

.

En uno de los dormitorios del departamento de Serena, se encontraba ella misma abrazada a su prometido. Ambos jóvenes estaban completamente desnudos y cubiertos por las blancas sábanas. Hacia más de un mes que por alguna razón u otra no se tocaban tan íntimamente. En todo momento, incluso mientras su prometido la estaba poseyendo, ella no se podía sacar de su cuerpo esa sensación de vasio.

Ella amaba a Ante com todo su corazón o al menos eso quería creer, desde siempre ella se había entregado a él de forma espontánea y apasionada. Pero nunca pudo llegar a esa culmine de placer a la que llegaba con su anterior novio, nunca pudo sentir con Diamante esa sensación de plenitud física y emocional, siempre era algo monótono de lo que ambos disfrutaban, pero nunca dejó de ser algo ordinario y sín ese Click.

Por eso mismo aquella tarde cuando se encontró con él, su antiguo amor, busco la manera de besarlo. La rubia pensaba que sí lo besaba en ese momento después de tantos años, ya entre ellos se habría cortado se click y se desengañaria a ella misma, pero eso no pasó al contrario esa necesidad de más y más se apodero de ella...

—Un besito por tus pensamientos, amor... —ofreció Diamante con altivez.

—Ummm una idea muy linda la voy a considerar. —le contesto sin muchas ganas Serena

—Dale Sere te eh notado bastante ida en estos días. ¿Te ocurre algo?

—No sólo es que como ya falta tan poco para nuestra boda que los nervios me tienen como loca. —le mintió sin remordimiento, algo a lo que estaba acostumbrada.

—Pues sí eso me alegro, en un mes me harás el hombre más dichoso del mundo. —ella sólo le dedico una sonrisa— Estaba pensando que hoy nos metimos a la cama muy temprano, podríamos levantarnos y salir a comer a algun lado.

Serena acepto su invitación y como era temprano se baño, vistio y maquillo, y salió de su departamento agarrada de la mano de de Diamante. Lo que ella no sabía era que dos ojos color zafiro la miraban con una especie de mezcla entre odio, celos y tristeza.

.

Con que sólo querías provocarme "amada" Serena, y sigues con ese tipejo de cuarta. Pues bien, admito que actué como un estúpido cuando te correspondí ese beso y deje que tú controles la situación, pero ahora te demostrare que no es por nada que me llaman "Endymion el irresistible", quieres jugar rubia desquisiada, te que concederé tú petición: jugaremos.

.

.

.  
A sólo tres semanas de la tan "esperada" boda. Serena estaba echa en verdad un manojo de nervios, Mina la tenía loca con eso de el vestido. La había llevado a miles de lugares, asta la había echo probar varios vestidos. Y aunque era verdad que había unos vestidos de ensueño en los que parecía una princesa, ella quería algo simple y discreto. Nada especial...

—Y contame Mina como van las cosas con Yaten... —le pidió Serena mientras ordenaban al camarero un café con medialunas a modo de merienda.

—Pues mal, Yaten el mismo día que te hicimos la fiesta se fue un mes de gira por el interior del país y no lo eh visto, encima cuando lo vea no quiere decir que me valla a tirar a sus brazos. El me odia... —la frustración y tristeza en la cara de Mina eran indisimulables, y Serena creía tener una solución que alguna vez le había funcionado.

—Ignoralo Mina, haz que como para ti él dejó de existir, sí te tiene afecto cuando vea que te está perdiendo hará algo al respecto y sino pues tendrás que irte olvidando de Yaten, como yo lo hice con Darien. —Mina era la única que sabía el porque ellos se dejaron de ser novios cuatro años atrás; y de bien vea personalmente.a Darien iba hacerle pagar lo que le hizo a su amiga.

—Pero a ti no te funcionó o sí, porque es el día de hoy y todavía lo recuerdas... —golpe bajo para Serena.

—Y después te quejas por mi poco entusiasmo en la boda, con amigos así para que quiero enemigos. —dijo sarcastica la rubia de chonguitos.

—Hablando de amigos... —Mina carraspeo y exigió la atención de Serena. —¿Como es eso que la carita feliz se fue a vivir contigo? —le cuestionó.

Serena explicó a Mina la razón por la que "la carita feliz" ósea Molly se fue a vivir en su departamento. Le contó que en la casa de sus padres Molly no se sentía muy cómoda y como era una buena amiga como una hermana la invitó a que viviera con ella. Al finalizar la explicación Serena llegó a una colusión...

—¿No me digas que estas celosa de Molly? —Mina al oír la pregunta se sonrojo un poco.

—Obvio que estoy celosa, me estas dejando de lado. —le saco la lengua y se cruzó de brazos.

—Nada que ver Mina... Para que veas que es tú imaginación, te invitó a cenar.

Y así ambas rubias pagaron sus cuentas y Mina condujo de camino a la casa de Serena.

Al llegar Molly estaba con su Notbook así que se saludaron y pidieron una pizza, El timbre sonó y Serena fue a abrir, le dio propina al chico...

Y entonces vio una coleta que salía del ascensor y supo que era la de Seiya, corrió a dejar la caja de la pizza...

Ya era hora de ir aclarando las cosas con Seiya.

—Seiya espera, quiero hablar contigo...

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Nai SD: **_Primero pedirles muchas disculpas por haberme tardado tanto, no saben lo rapido que se me pasó el tiempo y siquiera me di cuenta hasta que mi querida Cony me lo recordó. Se que no merezco su perdón pero por favor no me maten que sino no habrá quien termine los fics jajaaj Bueno ojala la conti les haya gustado y la tardanza no se va a repetir. _

_Besitos los Kieron mucho y agradezco sus review. (no los respondo por las politicas de la pagina, pero los responderé por PM) _


	7. Arreglando temas pendientes

**Los personajes de Sailor Moon pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

* * *

**Aclarando temas pendientes**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Seiya espera, quiero hablar contigo... —hablé casi gritando para que ese pelinegro me escuchará, era mi oportunidad de hablar con él y no iba a dejarla pasar.

Él me miro algo confuso y se quedó estático. Era obvio que se estaba poniendo a pensar en sí escucharme o no... Finalmente cogió el picaporte metió la llave y abrió la puerta, iba a ignorarme, pero yo me le adelante y me metí sin su permiso a la casa antes de que pudiera impedirmelo.

—Ey, ¿Estas loca o te haces? ¿Como te vas a meter así en una casa agena? —me grito exasperado, entonces caí en cuenta de lo que había echo y sonreí nerviosa, el daño ya estaba echo, no iba echarme atrás ¿o sí?

—Lo siento Seiya pero necesito hablar contigo y fue la única forma que se me ocurrió... —dije sacando coraje de nose dónde.

—No tengo nada que hablar contigo, así que ahí tienes la puerta... —prácticamente me echo, mientras me daba la espalda. Seiya era un chico alto y fuerte y en otro momento me hubiese sentido atemorizada, pero ahora las ganas de arreglar las cosas con él superaban mi miedo.

—No no me iré hasta que me digas por que no queres ni mirarme cuando nos cruzamos...

—Yo no te tengo que andar dando explicaciones de mi accionar, además pronto volverá Darien y no creo que este feliz de verte... —buen punto, pero aún así no podía quedarme con la duda.

—Sí a tú primito le hace mal verme podemos ir a algún café, quédate tranquilo que yo tampoco muero por verlo...—le dije sarcastica ¿Desde cuando a Seiya le importaba tanto su primo?

—Claro que ¡no! Tú ya rehiciste tú vida junto a otro hombre. Como buena zorra que sos... —me soltó de repente Seiya mientras apretaba sus nudillos. Yo sólo veía su espalda pero por instinto adivino que está tenso muy tenso...

Entonces caí en cuenta de lo que me había dicho. ¿Zorra yo? Que jamás le metí los cuernos a nadie y que salí con dos chicos en mis 22 años, y sí hubiese sido por mi habría estado con uno sólo? No puedo negar que me dolió su injusta acusación...

—¿A que te refieres Seiya? yo en mi puta vida eh engañado a alguien, a diferencia de otros que te meten los cuernos frente a tus narices el día de tú aniversario a una semana de tú boda —solté dolorida aún por mis recuerdos, sé que Seiya no es la persona indicada para dar rienda suelta a mi irá pero nose me salió de adentro. Entonces sentí que me picaban los ojos y vi como Seiya giraba para quedar de cara a mí. Me maldije a mi misma por ser tan débil, aún cuando creía controlar la situación.

—Ahora soy yo el que. debe preguntar a que te refieres... —me dijo con una mezcla de desconfianza, confusión y curiosidad.

—Déjalo así. Hablé de más sólo quería solucionar las cosas contigo eras un buen amigo pero me deje llevar... —le dije avergonzaba mientras comencé a caminar hacia la puerta y una lágrima solitaria recorría mi mejilla. Sentí que me sujetaban del brazo...

—Ahora no te irás coneja. Tenes que responderme muchas cosas... Entre ellas por que dejaste plantado a mi primo el día en que se cumplían dos años de su noviazgo. —golpe bajo pensé, era la pregunta que menos esperaba.

—¿Que él no te lo dijo? —le pregunté llena de rabia.

—Pues creo que ni el mismisimo Darien lo sabe... —y esa fue la gota que colmo el vaso.

Cuatro años y Darien no lo sabe que irónico. Y después dicen que las mujeres nos dejamos chamuyar, pobre Seiya nunca pensé que fuera tan inocente.

—Me temo que tú primito te tiene bien engañado...

—No te sigas haciendo la estúpida ¡Y respondeme de una maldita vez!

—Sí eso quieres... —tomé una gran bolcanada de aire, él supo que iba a ser algo grande porque me invitó a sentarme y yo así lo hice— se cumplían dos años de nuestra relación, recuerdo que ese día desde la mañana estuve esperando a que me mandara un mensaje siquiera, pero nunca llegó. Supuse que se había vuelto a olvidar tal y como había pasado el año anterior, y decidí sorprenderlo llendo yo a su departamento. Vivía a lado así era costumbre que yo entrara y saliera de su casa, de echo hasta tenía una llave. Entre y me extraño que la puerta estuviera sin llave, mire hacia todo lados y entonces escuché un gemido...

—No tienes que continuar sí no quieres conejo —me dijo Seiya al ver como una caudal de lágrimas caían al uno y al otro lado de mis mejillas. Hacia mucho que no hablaba con nadie de esto y por desgracia los recuerdos aún duelen.

—Debo hacerlo sino no me comprenderás. Otro gemido proveniente del sillón se hizo presente y entonces los vi. La mujer a quién más odié y el hombre al que más ame, estaban teniendo sexo en el sillón... —entonces recordé como Neherenia lo estaba basando, y que Dar parecía muy complacido y agregue— o al menos estaban por tener.

Y ahí sin duda fue el momento que más lloré. Seiya se acerco a mi y me abrazo, entonces volví a sentir ese calor que el siempre me había proporcionando. Me acaricio la cabeza y beso mi coronilla.

—Tranquila Coneja, tranquila no pasa nada... —intentaba calmarme pero el dolor en mi pecho era tan grande que decidí contarle la última parte para ya estar al menos más tranquila...

—Salí corriendo me metí en mi departamento y llame a Ante hice las valijas en tiempo record y me fui... Ya no valía la pena seguir en Tokio. No sí el hombre al que más amas está con otra mujer, poco a poco fui rehaciendo mi vida. Ante fue quién estuvo siempre conmigo para apoyarme y así fue como poco a poco me encariñe con él...

—No entiendo Darien a estado sufriendo un montón desde que te fuiste... Se mortificaba día y noche tratando de entender que es lo que había echo mal contigo, de echo te busco un montón hasta que se entero que te habías ido con Diamante... Recuerdo que fui yo quién le decía que él no tenía la culpa de nada y que eras tú la zorra que lo abandono sin razón aparente. Desde que te fuiste el a odiado a las rubias y nunca volvió a ser el chico alegre que era, se encerro en el alcohol y el sexo como sí ello fuera a solucionar todo. —me quedé sin palabras no sabía que decír, no voy a mentir, en cierto modo me alegro que Darien también allá sufrido. Es como un alivio el saber que yo no fui la única que lloro la "separación". Quizá sea cruel disfrutar del sufrimiento de otro. Pero Darien arruino mi vida para siempre...

Miré a Seiya a los ojos y el supo que lo mejor que podía hacer era abrazarme, yo no tenía nada para decir y él estaba asimilando la información, nos quedamos en un cómodo silencio.

Entonces me sentí como una tonta, había prometido no volver a llorar por el asunto... Trate de centrar mis pensamientos en algo que no sea ese pelinegro de ojos azules y su traición.

Pensé en Ante y en lo mucho que él me quería... Nuestra boda, sí nuestra boda. En tres semanas me caso, debo ocupar todos mis pensamientos en ello.

—Hijo de puta, así te quería encontrar... —escuchamos un grito que provenía de mi departamento ¿no era esa la voz de Mina?

.

.

.

Llegó de trabajar como todos los días, hoy ah sido un día agitado en todo sentido.

Primero tuve una cantidad de pacientes impresionables, creo que nunca había tenido el número que tuve hoy. Segundo Michiru me dijo que necesitábamos fingir por última vez ante sus padres que éramos novios, y la verdad que ya no me está gustando nada. No me quiero imaginar el quilombo que se va a armar cuando el Sr Kaio se enteré que su hijita sale con una chica... Y por último me llamo Hotaru diciendo que quería la acompañe a un día de compras, ay Dios como odio los días de compras...

Salí del ascensor y vi la puerta de mi vecina entre abierta... Uy una lindísima idea se pasó por mi mente, es hora de seguir con mi venganza...

Desde que empecé con la misma noté que no le soy indifente a esa rubia turbación. Varias veces por pura casualidad coincidimos en el ascensor, y le eh robado yo, algún que otro beso. Una vez recuerdo que amague con que iba a besarla, ella cerró los ojos y todo, y justo cuando iba a unir nuestros labios me arrepentí, nunca voy a olvidar la cara de frustración que puso. Quizá no sienta nada por mi emocionalmente, pero la atracción química que hay entre nosotros es innegable.

Sé que el único que va salir lastimado soy yo con este jueguito pero que más da...

Entró en la casa sigilosamente y me encuentro a una rubia que me daba la espalda charlando con una peliroja, supuse que la rubia era Serena, así que seguí avanzando. La peliroja me vio y yo presione el dedo índice sobre mis labios para indicarle que por favor no diga nada, le guiñe el ojo y ella pareció entenderme porque no dijo nada y siguió hablando. Me acerque más y noté algo raro en la voz de la rubia, entonces la mire bien y el pelo era mucho más amarillo que el de mi Serena, no tarde mucho en darme cuenta de que esa no era la rubia que yo buscaba...

Gire decepcionado para irme, entonces sin querer piso un envoltorio de caramelo y hace un ruido excepcional.

—Al fin vuelves Serena, la pizza ya está congela... —había empezado a decir ¿Mina?. Pero cuando me vio se freno.

Entonces vi que me ñando tanto como yo a ella. Lo primero que vi en sus ojos fue asombro para después dar pasó a una rabia contenida, no había dudas de que era Mina. Seguí caminando como sí nada hubiese pasado pero un grito me detuvo...

—Hijo de puta, así te quería encontrar... —entonces se paro violentamente y se me vino encima. Dios y la virgen me ayuden...— Como te atreviste a arruinarle la vida a mi amiga cabron, nunca te lo voy a perdonar —gritaba histérica mientras me pegaba en el pecho— Ella era una ingenua que se dejó llevar por cuerpo de infarto y una cara bonita... —entonces sonreí arrogantemente.

—Gracias por el alago loquita...

—Ella estaba enamorada de vos Darien, mierda se iban a casar... No entiendo era dulce, tierna, tenía un buen cuerpo y Neherenia no le llegaba a los talones... —entonces se calmo un poco y dejó de pegarme y yo me quedé en estado de shock.

Está bien que estuviera enojado conmigo, valla uno a saber que fue lo que le contó Serena, pero que tiene que ver Neherenia. No entiendo que quiso decir con que no le llegaba ni a los talones.

—No se de que estas hablando —le dije serio, entonces mire a la peliroja que ahora también me miraba con odio...

—No te hagas el boludo Darien, ambos sabemos de que estoy hablando.

—No en verdad no entiendo Mina, no entiendo la parte de Neherenia. ¿Que tiene que ver esa puta en todo eso?

—Uy que ya te dejó de prestar sus servicios, que la llamas así. No creo que este muy feliz con ese apodo.

—Diablos Mina en mi vida me eh acostado con Neherenia no entiendo... Además yo no pago por sexo.

—Claro que no el todo suficiente de Darien Chiba, no necesita pagar... Me extraña Mina que sugirieras eso. —escuché la voz de un ángel enojado, entonces la vi afirmada en el marco de la puerta tan linda como siempre y al lado de ella estaba Seiya. ¿Que diablos hace él con ella? ¿Y por qué Serena tiene la apariencia de haber estado llorando? ¿Y por qué tengo esa imperiosa necesidad de abrazarla y decirle que todo va a estar bien?

—Serena.. ¿Que te pasó? —le pregunto Mina mientras corría a abrazarla.

—Nada importante... —dijo y me miro de reojo. Tengo una extraña sensación de ser el culpable de esos ojos rojos. Pero no entiendo él por qué, no soy yo el que debería estar así, al enterarme que la única mujer de la que eh estado enamorado se va a casar con otro.

—Mira Mina no se a que te referías con eso de Neherenia como ya dije nunca me acosté con ella ni nada por el estilo...

—Mentiroso... —me grito Serena que una furia que jamás escuché en ella —¿Como puedes ser tan hipócrita?

Entonces mire a Seiya confundido y vi como el también estaba esperando mi respuesta. ¿De que me perdí? Ósea a que viene todo esto, ouch, maldigo el día que me metí con esa chica. Lo único que hace es traerme problemas...

—Darien ella dice que tú la engañaste con Neherenia ¿Es eso cierto? —lo mire con cara de W.T.F— Yo también la mire así al principio cuando me lo dijo pero se que no miente, no entiendo primo tú dijiste que la amabas y que no sabías porque te había dejado plantado... —pude ver la desilusión en la mirada de Seiya, resulta que ahora soy yo el malo de la película..

—Es que es verdad, la amaba maldita sea la amaba, y ella me dejó. Yo jamás hubiese sido capaz de engañarla Seiya no puedes caer en su trampa... —ya estaba cansado y por eso le grite.

Entonces Serena me miro con lágrimas en los ojos y se abrazo más Mina. Se ve tan vulnerable que tengo ganas de correr hasta ella, mandar todo al diablo y besarla, hasta que todo desaparezca hasta que sólo quedemos ella y yo. Absorber cada una de esas lágrimas y demostrarle que nunca fui capaz de engañarla, decirle que todo va a volver a ser como antes, y poder mostrarle que ella es la única mujer a la que amo y deseo...

—Que te pasó amor... —dijo mirando a Serena, entonces giro y me vio— ¿maldito Chiba que haces aquí?

.

.

.

* * *

Hola chicas/os Como estan? Acá les traigo un nuevo cap de esta historia ispirada en mi AP jejej Espero que les guste y les pido perdón, por favor no me maten por haberme tardado tanto.

Uy ahora sí que se aclararon las cosas al menos para ustedes porque el pobre de DArien no entiende nada  
jejej

Gracias por sus review, y ya saben cualquier sugerencia, critica, idea, consejo, tomataso, etc. Me lo hacen saber.

Besitos

**~Nai~**


End file.
